An infused manometric system will be employed to study the effects of alcohol upon the lower esophageal sphincter (LES), the pylorus, and the sphincter of Oddi. Studies will be performed in both man and animal models. This project will consist of three parts. In Part I the LES will be identified by fluoroscopic, electrical and manometric techniques. Dose-response curves to pentagastrin will be measured basally and during alcohol infusion. Similar observations will be made for cholinergic stimulation. Gastro-esophageal reflux will be evaluated using a phenol red marker. This study will provide insight into the role of alcohol in the pathogenesis of esophageal motor dysfunction, reflux esophagitis, and esophageal carcinoma. In Part II, the ability of alcohol to alter normal pyloric function will be tested. Pyloric response to both endogenous and exogenous gastrointestinal hormones will be studied with and without simultaneous alcohol infusion. Duodenogastric reflux will be measured using a phenol red marker. Reflux initiated by alcohol may be important in the pathogenesis of alcohol-induced erosive gastritis or gastric ulcer. Part III will be a physiologic investigation of the sphincter of Oddi. Dose-response curves will be constructed for alcohol, morphine and the gastrointestinal hormones. Interaction between these agents will be studied to assess their significance in the pathogenesis of acute pancreatitis and cholelithiasis.